Only The Strongest Will Survive
by HellsGuardian87
Summary: What will happen when someone from the past unexpectedly turns up in the WWE? CHAPTERS 12 & 13 ARE UP
1. Chapter 1

This is the third part of the trilogy and it's not finished yet. Still in progress, so I'd appreciate reviews of this one.

Disclaimer: I am not associated with Matt, Jeff, Amy/Lita or anyone else you recognise from the WWE. I only own Kiara and anyone else you do not recognise.

Chapter 1

  
  
"Jeff! Matt! Wake up or you'll miss your flight!" called Gilbert Hardy from the backdoor. Liger woke up and started licking Jeff's nose. 

"Ugh! Liger! I'm up, I'll have to get changed though…" exclaimed Jeff as he sat up. Liger was now bouncing around on the trampoline. Jeff struggled to his feet and slowly made his way to the edge of the trampoline. 

"What's happening? Is there an earthquake?!" asked Matt as he sat bolt upright with a look of panic on his face. 

"No Matt, there's no earthquake. We're on the trampoline, we slept out here last night remember?" Jeff reassured his brother, trying not to laugh at the look on his face. 

"Oh". Was all Matt could say as his face slowly turned bright red. He flopped back onto the trampoline so he was lying down again. Liger bounced over to him and started licking his face. "Liger! Jeff, get this dog off me and the trampoline!" yelled Matt as he wiped the dog drool off his face. 

"Sorry Matt!" said Jeff as he lifted Liger off the trampoline and gently set him on the floor where the dog promptly shot off towards the house and the boys' father. "Crazy dog!" Jeff muttered to himself before turning back to Matt, who was once again flat on his back, trying to sleep. 

"Matt! Wake up! Our flight leaves for Denver in two hours and we have to meet Amy at the airport and we still need to get changed." exclaimed Jeff. 

"Uhhh….Okay, okay! I'm up now." groaned Matt, as he hauled himself to his feet and staggered to the edge of the trampoline where he fell to his knees and rolled under the bottom rope of their makeshift ring, and to the floor. Jeff groaned and dragged his brother to his feet, and, keeping hold of him so he didn't fall, the two brothers made their way towards the house. Jeff knew his dad would have made them coffee and breakfast, and that would wake Matt up properly. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

  
  
A black corvette sped into the parking lot of the airport and screeched to a halt. A door opens and a very angry Matt Hardy got out. 

"Jeff, I am never letting you near my car again! Ever! I'm only just getting my breath back!" yelled Matt at his younger brother, as he slammed the door shut again. 

"Well sorry Matt, but I wasn't the one who couldn't get out of bed this morning! If I'd let you drive we would have missed our flight, now come one, we have to meet Amy." replied Jeff, getting out of the car, and getting his and Matt's bags out of the trunk. Jeff locked the car and they made their way into the airport. They were still arguing as they met up with their friend, and colleague, Amy Dumas. 

"Hey guys! What's up?" greeted Amy. 

"Oh, Matt's acting like an old woman!" complained Jeff 

"I take it you drove here then Jeff?" giggled Amy, she knew how much Matt hated Jeff's fast driving. 

"Yes, in my car!" exclaimed Matt, indignantly. 

'Flight 223 to Denver is now boarding from Gate 4.' an announcement came over the tannoy system. 

"Shit! We haven't even checked in yet! I knew you'd make us late Matt!" exclaimed Jeff in shock. 

"Me? You're the one…." started Matt before Amy interrupted them. 

"Guys! You go check in, and I'll go to Gate 4 and explain what's happening. They'll hold the plane for you, just hurry up!" said Amy as she pushed Matt and Jeff towards the check-in desk, before running off to Gate 4. 

"Of course, Madam. As long as they get checked in quickly, we'll hold the plane for them." said the woman at the gate. 

"Thank you! It's very important that they get this flight." replied Amy as she made her way to her seat. 

A few minutes later… 

"Thanks Amy!" said Matt as he and Jeff collapsed into their seats, either side of Amy. 

"Yeah, thanks for digging us out of Matt's mess!" added Jeff. He was still a bit annoyed that they'd almost missed their flight. 

"Hey, we made it didn't we?" snapped Matt 

"No thanks to you!" Jeff shot back. 

"Guys! Stop it! Just go to sleep or something, I don't want to be in the middle of your arguments all the way to Denver. Remember we get to find out what's happening on RAW, Vince said it's going to be great. But it won't be if you're arguing with each other. So, in the words of our good friend, will you please shut, the, hell, up!" said Amy, trying to calm them down. It worked, they both started laughing at her impression of their friend Chris Jericho. 

"Okay, okay. Sorry Amy, and sorry to you too Jeff. I guess I'm just tired after our long night and being woken up by the animal form of an earthquake! I'll try and get some sleep." said Matt. 

"No probs, bro" replied Jeff, as he got comfortable in his seat. 

"Animal form of an earthquake?" asked Amy, confused. 

"Liger" explained Jeff, as quietly as he could. Matt had closed his eyes and was trying to sleep. "We slept on the trampoline last night, like we used to when we were little. Only this morning, Matt was still asleep when I woke up, but Liger started bouncing around. I guess my dad must have called us and woke him up. Anyway, he woke me up by licking my nose, and then he started bouncing. Amy, you should have seen the look on Matt's face when he woke up! He sat straight up, and was in such a panic. He really thought there was an earthquake!" Jeff was laughing now, as he remembered what had happened that morning. His laugh was infectious, and soon Amy was laughing too. Between the two of them, they woke Matt up. 

"Amy, if you tell anyone I'll kill you!" said Matt, going red again, as he too remembered the morning's event. "Now, I'm going back to sleep. Amy, read a book or something. Jeff, eat some skittles, draw - just do something other than laugh at me!" said Matt as he turned over in his seat and laid down. 

"Already there bro!" replied Jeff, holding up a bag of skittles, and his sketch pad. 

Amy was rummaging around in her bag, looking for her book. Eventually she found it, and they all settled down for the rest of the flight. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

  
  
Matt was awoken from his sleep, by the plane touching down on the runway in Denver. Rubbing his eyes, he sat up and looked at Amy and his brother. He noticed that Amy was still reading, but now it was a different book, and she had her Walkman on. From what he could make out, she was listening to Limp Bizkit. He turned his attention to Jeff, who had gotten bored with drawing, and was now writing poetry. He was, however, still eating skittles. Matt stretched and yawned, before pulling Amy's headphones off her head. 

"Hey!" she exclaimed, "Oh, Matt, it's only you." 

"Yup. We just landed, that must be a pretty good book if you didn't notice," said Matt, grinning at her, before reaching over her head and taking Jeff's headphones off him. Jeff didn't notice. Matt sighed in disbelief, Amy elbowed Jeff in the side. 

"Ow!" he yelped in surprise, "Amy, what was that for?" he complained, rubbing his sore ribs. 

"We're in Denver. Time to get off the plane Jeff." explained Amy gently. 

"Oh, okay!" said Jeff, tossing his book, pen and Walkman into his bag and jumping out of his seat. Matt and Amy shook their heads in disbelief and slowly followed Jeff off the plane.

"It should be in the parking lot. What kind of car is it anyway Matt?" asked Jeff. 

"A corvette, because I'm driving it. It's booked in my name. I told Vince to make sure of that." replied Matt as he found the valet with their keys. 

"It's the blue corvette, right over there sir." said the valet as he handed Matt the keys. 

"Thanks a lot." said Matt, handing the valet a five-dollar bill. 

"Come one you two. I want to get to the hotel" said Amy, leading the way to the car. 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thank you to the people who have taken time to review this story! 

Jeff's favourite skittle – I'm glad you like the series so much! Don't worry about bombarding me with reviews – who doesn't like feedback?! Hope you like this next chapter.

Parselmouth Princess – Glad you like it too – I hope you like the rest of it!

Now, onto the next chapter:

*********************************************************************

Chapter 4

The short drive to the hotel was uneventful, Jeff was sleeping. His sudden burst of energy on the plane had tired him out. Matt and Amy were thankful. As they arrived at the hotel, Jeff awoke. Immediately he pulled out a bag of skittles and started eating them. 

"Come on Jeff, it's late and we have to check in" said Amy as she opened the car door. 

"Oh, are we here?" asked Jeff in surprise. 

"Yes, so get out of the car!" exclaimed Matt as Amy held her sides and laughed until she nearly burst. 

"Amy! Stop laughing at me! Now! It's not my fault I went to sleep!" Jeff pouted as he got out of the car. 

"Sor…sorr…sorry!" Amy managed to reply, in between fits of laughter. 

Jeff turned his back on Amy, only to find that Matt was now laughing too. 

"Matt! You're my brother, how could you?!" Jeff exclaimed as he saw his brother's shoulders shaking with quiet laughter. "Sorry Jeff, but the look of your face was priceless!" replied Matt, still laughing. 

"Hmph! I'm going to check in, I suddenly need to sleep again!" said Jeff, as he picked up his case and stomped off towards the hotel reception. Matt and Amy looked at each other. Then they cracked up laughing again. 

"Hey! I still hear you!" Jeff yelled from the hotel's doorway, but this only made them laugh harder. 

"Come on, we'd better go in. I'm sharing a room with him and I don't want him locking me out!" said Matt once his laughter had subsided. Amy nodded and as they made their way to the reception, she kept breaking into fits of giggles as she remembered the look of surprise on Jeff's face.


	5. Chapter 5

Wow, I'm so glad you all like the story! I've got another couple of chapters for you today. First though:

HardyzGurl1 – thanks, glad you like it! Two more chapters for you to read and (hopefully) enjoy!

Xtremeangel – here you go, I'm probably going to be updating at least a chapter a day for a while till I get stuck with writing! Enjoy! 

Prime Time Mattitude – Thanks a lot! I've tried to inject a little humor into it, glad to see it seems to be working! Hope you like these next two chapters.

Stephy – Well, here's what you've been waiting for, hope you enjoy it!

Kora Flair – I'm glad you like it so far. I hope you like these next two chapters too.

*********************************************************************************************************************************************

Chapter 5

  
  
The next morning… 

Pearl Jam was blaring from the CD player as Jeff bounced around the room getting dressed. His sleep in the car had made him wake up extra early - he'd already showered at 7:30am. Matt, however, was still asleep. 

As Jeff's gaze fell on his sleeping brother, an idea formed in his head. He knew it was childish, but he couldn't resist…he carefully climbed onto Matt's bed, before resuming his bouncing. As the bed wasn't as roomy as the trampoline, it was only a matter of seconds before Jeff was sprawled across his brother, having stumbled on his legs. Matt, was by now awake, and not very happy. 

"Jeff! What the hell are you doing?!" yelled Matt, "and why is the CD player on so loud?" 

"I was bored by myself, and Liger's method of waking you up seemed successful, so I decided to try it!" laughed Jeff, nervously. 

"I'll give you successful!" exclaimed Matt, before pushing Jeff off himself and leaping out of bed. Before Matt could move, Jeff was on his feet and out of the door. Matt gave chase, and ran out of the door, only to collide with someone with long blond hair. 

"Hey!" the person exclaimed in surprise as they fell to the floor, with Matt following. 

"Oh! Sorry…Oh, it's only you Adam! Have you seen Jeff?" said Matt, realizing that he's collided with his friend. 

"No, sorry. But hadn't you better get ready? The meeting for RAW is in two hours." replied Adam as he picked himself off the floor. 

"Oh, yeah! Can you meet me for breakfast? I could do with some sane company!" Matt answered, as he picked himself up off the floor. 

"Sorry, no can do! Jay and me have a photo shoot scheduled first. I was just leaving to meet Jay when you pole axed me!" Adam replied, apologetically. 

"That's okay, I guess Amy will do! Hey, if you see Jeff on your way out, tell him I'm gonna kill him!" said Matt, as he made his way back into his hotel room to get showered and dressed. 

"Okay, will do! Oh, by the way - I don't think people are happy with Pearl Jam at this time of the morning!" said Adam, as he continued down the corridor to meet Jay in the hotel lobby. 

"Shit! The CD player! Sorry folks!" shouted Matt, to the angry looking people poking their heads out of their rooms to find out who was making so much noise at 8:30am, as he dashed back into the room to turn the CD off. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

  
  
"You know, I don't have to let you two into the car!" exclaimed Matt, angrily as Amy and Jeff laughed about Jeff's antics that morning. 

"Oh, come on Matt! It was just a joke!" said Amy, as she tried to keep herself from laughing. 

"Yeah! Lighten up Matt! Anyway, we have to get to the arena! Let's go already!" exclaimed Jeff, impatiently, "I want to know what our new storyline will be!" 

"Yeah, me too!" chipped in Amy. 

Matt was secretly thinking the same as he agreed, "Okay, lets go!" he said, as he unlocked the car and they all climbed in for the short ride to the arena. 

At the arena… 

Matt, Jeff and Amy found their locker room and dumped their bags in it. They had to meet with Vince to talk about their new storyline. They were all feeling a little nervous, as Vince had said that it was definitely going to be extreme. 

"Well, here goes nothing…" said Matt, as he knocked on Vince McMahon's door. 

"Come in!" came Vince's voice from inside the office. 

Matt pushed the door open, and stepped inside. Jeff and Amy followed. 

"Okay, please take a seat. As you all know there's something I want to discuss with you." said Vince as Matt, Jeff and Amy took their seats in front of Vince's desk. "Now, you're currently involved in a storyline with the APA, am I right?" 

"Yes, sir, we are. We just lost the title belts to them." replied Matt, nervously. 

"Okay, we've had a suggestion made by one of the writers for a new storyline with Adam and Jay. We know you've fought them plenty of times before, but this time, the writers want to add a new twist. I don't want to go into all the details yet, since Adam and Jay aren't here yet. Obviously their photo shoot has taken longer than planned. Ah, this sounds like them now…Come in!" Vince called out, as they heard a knock on the door. 

The door opened slowly, and instead of Adam and Jay entering, a girl in her early twenties entered the room. "Mr. McMahon? I'm Kiara, your new wrestler." she said, introducing herself. 

As they heard her name, Matt and Jeff turned to each other with identical looks of horror on their faces. 'It can't be, can it?' they both knew what the other was thinking. Slowly, they turned to face the newcomer. As they realized who it was, their faces dropped. 

"What the hell are you doing here?" yelled Jeff, who had recovered from the shock first. At this outburst, Vince turned to look at Jeff in horror. 

"Jeff! That's no way to treat a newcomer to the WWF! Apologize immediately!" Vince demanded, embarrassed that one of his wrestlers would act this way. 

"No way!" exclaimed Jeff, as he got up and left the room, pushing past Kiara, who was still in the doorway. 

"Matt, please go and talk some sense into your brother. I'll expect you back here in fifteen minutes." Vince asked Matt, who was also staring at the girl. 

"Sorry Mr. McMahon, I can't do that. I feel the same way, now if you'll excuse me. When Adam and Jay are here, I'll come back." Matt replied, as he too got up and left the room. 

Vince looked towards Amy, with a questioning look on his face. Amy shrugged, then she got up and went after Matt and Jeff. "I'll try and bring them back Mr. McMahon. By the way, it was nice meeting you Kiara!" she said, as she ran out of the office. Kiara watched her go with a smirk that Vince couldn't see. 

"Well, I'm sorry about that Kiara. I don't know what's gotten into those two. They're normally friendly young men, who welcome new additions. Anyway, we'll see if Amy can bring them back. In the meantime, shall we discuss your contract?" Vince said, apologetically, as he showed Kiara into his office before closing the door. 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Okay, I forgot it on the last few chapters, but I'm sure you all know that I don't own the Hardyz, Lita, or anyone else in the WWE. I only own Kiara for now.

Prime Time Mattitude – yeah, the storyline comes more into view in these chapters, but hopefully the humor will return in later ones. As for your bets, well you'll just have to wait and see! ;) Oh and yes, I do have Mattitude! 

***********************************************************************************

Chapter 7

  
  
"Matt! Jeff! Where are you?" Amy yelled, as she ran down the corridors of the arena, trying to find her friends. "Joanie, have you seen Matt and Jeff?" she asked breathlessly as she passed Joanie Lee.

"No, sorry. I hope you find them soon, or you're going to pass out from all that running! This arena's a big place." replied Joanie as she carried on to her dressing room.

"Don't worry, I think I know where they might be!" said Amy, as she caught sight of Team Xtreme's locker room door, which was now ajar. Amy slowed to walk, and stopped outside the door, to catch her breath. She could hear Matt and Jeff talking.

"I can't believe she's here Matt! After everything we talked about the other night on the trampoline, I didn't think I'd ever see her again. Now, she's here in my workplace. I don't know if I can handle this!" Amy heard Jeff say, he sounded upset. She peeped round the door, and saw him sat with his head in his hands.

"Hey, I didn't think so either! She's no wrestler! She hated it when you'd practice so much on the trampoline. She has to have an ulterior motive for being here. We can't trust her at all, don't give her an inch! And, don't worry Jeff, I'm always here for you. We'll handle her together!" Matt said, trying to reassure his brother.

Amy leant against the wall outside the locker room. 'What is so wrong with this girl?' she wondered, 'Why do they hate her so much? Amy tried to decide whether or not to go into the room, but her thoughts were interrupted by Joanie.

"Hey, Amy. Did you find Matt and Jeff?" she asked, pausing on her way to the ring to practice for her match.

"Oh, uh…yeah, I'm just catching my breath after running so much! They're right in there." Amy replied, gesturing to the locker room. Inside, Matt and Jeff heard the voices and stopped talking about Kiara.

"Okay, I'll see ya later then!" said Joanie, cheerfully, as she walked to the arena floor, where the ring had just been set up.

"Yeah, bye!" said Amy, as she entered the locker room, "Hey, guys. What was all that back there? You know Vince is going to be pissed at you guys?" she said, as Matt and Jeff looked up at her.

"Amy, if we could tell you, we would. There's no way that you'd believe the real reason why we ran out of there so fast, so there's no point making something up." Matt said, Jeff just sat and looked at the floor.

"Okay, but you know you guys can always trust me."

Ten minutes later…

There was knock on the door and a runner poked his head into the room. "Excuse me, but Mr. McMahon asked me to come and tell you that Adam and Jason are here. He also said he'd like you to come back to his office." he said, as the three stood up.

"Thanks." Matt replied, looking at Jeff, silently asking him if he was okay. Jeff nodded, imperceptibly. Amy watched as the two brothers made their way slowly out of the locker room, then followed, still confused.

Matt knocked on the door to Vince McMahon's office. "Come in!" Vince's voice was heard through the door. Taking a deep breath, Matt pushed the door open. Kiara was no longer in the room, instead, Adam and Jay were sat in front of Vince's desk. "Now, if you've calmed down, I'd like to talk to you all about your new storyline." Vince said in a serious tone.

"Okay Mr. McMahon. We're ready." replied Matt. Jeff seemed unable to speak, he was staring at the floor. Amy nodded in agreement.

"I'd like to start by explaining what's going to happen, then, you can add any input into the situation. Okay?" Vince explained. The wrestlers all nodded, with the exception of Jeff, who was still staring at the floor, "Jeff?" Vince asked.

"Huh? Oh, I understand Mr. McMahon." Jeff replied, as Vince jolted him out of his thoughts.

"Okay." Vince said slowly, "Your current storylines are just about over, so we'll be putting this into practice in about two weeks time. Matt, Jeff, you'll have a couple of re-matches with the APA, but you'll lose. This will lead into a storyline with Adam and Jay. They will ridicule you for not being able to keep your belts, and for losing to a team that 'reeks of heinosity'. You get the idea. Obviously you've got the advantage of having Amy on your team, but Adam and Jay will change that. They will announce that their younger cousin is joining the WWF, and that she will be more than a match for Amy. This will lead into you having various matches to get revenge on Adam and Jay for what they've said about you, then at our next Pay-Per-View, Adam and Jay's 'cousin' will make her debut, attacking Amy as she stands at ringside. Then obviously a lot more matches will follow. Now, did you all follow that? Any questions?"

Everyone nodded, then Adam piped up, "Yeah, who will be playing our cousin? We haven't met any new additions yet, and I assume she will be training with us?"

"Ah, well. Since you two were late, you missed our new addition. Her name is Kiara, she's 23, and she is very inexperienced. Since she will be making her debut at a Pay-Per-View, she will be having lots of training in the meantime. From all of you. Our next Pay-Per-View is at the end of next month, so she has plenty time to get sufficiently trained. Is that okay with everyone?" Vince answered.

Adam, Jay and Amy murmured their agreement. "Matt, Jeff? Is something wrong?" Vince asked. They shook their heads. "Okay, then you can all leave and prepare for tonight's show. Oh, Matt, Jeff. Can I have a word?"

Amy, Adam and Jay looked at each other. Adam and Jay had questions in their eyes, Amy could tell. She just shook her head and motioned for them to follow her. Once they had left the room, Vince started his interrogation of Matt and Jeff.

"What the hell did you two think you were playing at?" Vince yelled so loud the coffee cup on his desk rattled, "Why did you act like that? In front of Kiara! A newcomer to the WWE and this is how you behave! I expected better from you two! You embarrassed yourselves, Amy, not to mention the whole WWE and me! What have you got to say for yourselves?"

Matt and Jeff gulped, holding a silent conversation with their eyes over who should explain. In the end, Matt opened his mouth to speak, "Well…" he started before Vince cut him off.

"I haven't got all day Matt! We have a show to get ready for, now spit it out!" Vince yelled, again.

"Well, we know Kiara already. Jeff used to, um, go out with her when he was about fifteen. We knew her for about three years, then we sort of grew apart, but it was because of what happened when she and Jeff were going out." said Matt nervously. He knew that this sounded petty.

"That's all? Obviously you broke up and there are some bad feelings?" Vince asked Jeff incredulously.

"Yes, Mr. McMahon. You see…"Jeff answered, finally looking up from the floor.

"For God's sake Jeff! You two were fifteen! Surely you should have both grown out of this years ago! I don't want to hear any more! You two are dismissed, go and get ready for your match with the APA. And, if I hear any more of this nonsense of you two leaving whenever Kiara is in the room, you will both be in big trouble. Understand?" Vince interrupted.

"Yes, sir." Matt and Jeff answered meekly, before leaving the office. They were met outside by Kiara, grinning at them.

"Hi guys! How have things been?" she asked, mockingly, before waltzing past them, towards Adam and Jay's locker room.


	8. Chapter 8

Parselmouth Princess – Well, what do you think happened when they were dating? I didn't really work on that too much, so it's left to the reader's imagination. All I know is that Jeff didn't like what Kiara was doing. Let me know what you think happened coz I'm interested in that. Hope you enjoy this next chapter!

Prime Time Mattitude – Hehehe! Well, you're about to find out what happens – enjoy the next chapter!

*********************************************************************************************************************************************

Chapter 8

  
  
"Guys, will you just talk to me?" pleaded Amy, exasperatedly. All three were in their locker room, getting ready for the match. "What is so wrong with this girl that you had to act like that?" 

"Amy, we already told you. You wouldn't believe us. Now, will you please leave it? We need to focus on the match." Jeff told her quietly. It was the first time he'd spoken since yelling at Kiara. This shocked Amy, so she dropped the subject, but didn't let it slip from her mind. 

"Okay, Hardyz, Lita! You're up!" The trio heard a knock on the door as a crew member called them for their cue. 

"Come on guys, we're up." Amy said as she got up. She made her way to the door, and noticed that Matt and Jeff were still sat down. "Guys! Come on, whatever it is about Kiara, you have to put it behind you! We have a match to fight!" Amy tried to reason with them, before leaving the locker room to tell the crew that they were on their way. 

"Amy's right Jeff, we can't let her distract us form our job. The fans pay to see us have a good match. They don't want to see us fighting half-hearted." Matt realized as he stood up. Jeff looked up at his older brother. Matt could see the old memories haunting Jeff as he looked at his eyes. "Come on Jeff. I'm here for you, we have to beat Kiara together, we can't let her beat us. We have to be strong." 

"You're right Matt! I was here first - she's never been interested in wrestling! I can't let her push me away from the job I love!" Jeff was angry now, he had realised that Matt was right and that he had to be strong. He stood up and marched purposefully towards the door. "Come on, we have to go fight the APA. We get the belts tonight, then lose them again next week. We have to make this one of the best storylines we've ever done and we can't let Kiara think she's getting to us!" 

"That's what I like to hear! Let's go!" replied Matt, as he opened the door. He couldn't bet any farther because Kiara was stood right in front of him. His face hardened. "What the hell are you doing here?" he asked fiercely, as Jeff craned his neck to see why his brother had stopped in the doorway. 

"Oh, I just wanted to see how my favourite brothers were doing." Kiara replied sweetly. 

"Like hell you did! Tell us the truth!" Jeff exclaimed from behind Matt. 

Kiara was startled, she hadn't seen Jeff in the room. She quickly recovered, and, eyes flashing, replied "Well, well, well, little Jeffrey is all grown up now! You know, I'm not sure why I wasted my time with you when I could have had the older, more experienced Hardy Boy." she breathed, running her hand down Matt's chest. She could see Jeff getting more annoyed, and continued what she was doing. Matt angrily slapped her hand away. 

"Grow up Kiara! I never wanted you! You were just too blind to see it. Now I'm wondering why Jeff was wasting his time on someone as spiteful and pathetic as you! You know, we used to like you Kiara. We thought we could be friends with you. We were wrong - I would never want to be friends with a pathetic, immature little bitch like you!" Matt spat out, pushing angrily past Kiara. Jeff followed, giving Kiara a look of disgust as he went past her. 

Kiara was left, standing open mouthed in front of the Hardyz locker room. She couldn't believe that Matt had had the nerve to insult her. She didn't have a reply, so she stomped her foot and headed toward Adam and Jay's locker room. 


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Because I keep forgetting it…I am still not associated with Matt, Jeff, Amy or anyone else employed by the WWE. The only character I own is Kiara. 

*********************************************************************************************************************************************

Chapter 9

  
  
During the match, neither of the Hardy Boyz seemed distracted in any way, but as soon as they stepped through the curtain, they both seemed to disappear into their own little worlds. Amy sighed, and said "Hey, I'm going to get showered and stuff. I'll meet you after the show is over for the ride to the hotel, ok?" The only answer she got was a grunt from Matt. She took that as a sign that they'd heard her and headed towards the women's locker room. 

Once inside, she found Kiara watching some tapes of old matches between Edge and Christian and the Hardy Boyz. Amy paused, as if unsure whether to say anything to Kiara. After all, she didn't know what the argument between Kiara and the boys was about, for all she knew, Kiara could be a nice person. Amy stood and debated for so long that Kiara noticed she was in the room and saved her from having to decide if she should say something. 

"Hi. We didn't get a chance to be properly introduced earlier. I'm Kiara." she said, holding out her hand to Amy, who took it, surprised. 

"Amy, a.k.a Lita, although I'm sure you knew that already!" she laughed in reply, "listen, I just want to apologise for Matt and Jeff's behavior earlier on. I know you three go back a long way, but there was no excuse for them to behave that way when you've just joined the company. Whatever may have happened between you three is in the past now, and I don't particularly need to know what it was. As far as I'm concerned, you should be made welcome." 

"Thanks, but there's no need to apologise. I know why they acted the way they did, and as far as I'm concerned it's in the past. I'm willing to forget it and move on. I just want to enjoy my job. Actually, I'm glad you came in here. I wanted to ask you if you'd help me train? I really admire your ringwork." Kiara responded, putting the beginning of her plan into action. She knew she had to make friends with Amy, and what better way to do it than when they were alone? 

"Well, thanks. I'm very flattered. Of course I'll help you train, but you know you have to train with Adam and Jay too right? As well as Matt and Jeff." Amy replied, blushing slightly at the compliment. 

"Oh, yeah, I know I have to train with Adam and Jay too, but I was wondering if maybe, me and you could work together in private? I'd really like to surprise them with some impressive moves, like your hurricanrana or your moonsault. What do you say?" Kiara asked, her eyes begging Amy to say yes. 

"Well…sure. I don't how we'll work it into our schedules, but we can manage I'm sure. When do you want to start?" Amy replied, after thinking about it for a moment. She knew Matt and Jeff wouldn't like it, but she also knew that it was part of her job. 

"Well, um…how about now? I mean, if you don't mind? The practice ring's set up, and the show doesn't finish for another hour or so. We have plenty of time to work out and then get showered and stuff." Kiara said, quickly, hoping that Amy would agree. 

"I guess so…" Amy said, slowly, "I haven't really done too much tonight so I'm not tired. Yeah, lets do it! You get ready and we'll go down to the practice ring. We won't get disturbed because almost everyone's involved with the show." 

"Okay. I'll just get changed then I'll meet you in the ring in about ten minutes, ok?" Kiara replied. 

"Sure. I need to grab a bottle of water anyway. I'll bring you one too - you'll need it." Amy said, as she made her way out of the locker room. 

"Great, thanks. I'll see you in a few…" Kiara's reply was muffled as she took off her shirt to get changed. As soon as Amy shut the door, Kiara took out her cell phone. She quickly dialed a number and waited for an answer. "Yeah, hi, it's me. The plan is going great. I'm going to have no trouble getting Amy to believe anything I say. I'll let you know about the rest later. Yeah…ok…yeah, bye." Kiara hung up and grinned maliciously. She then finished getting ready and headed toward the ring, humming to herself. 


	10. Chapter 10

Okay, it's been a while since I updated this and I'm sorry to anyone who has been waiting! 

Jeff's Favourite Skittle – Kiara, I guess is kinda tall, with mid-length golden brown hair…erm, slim – I guess kinda like Stracy Kiebler in a way. Without the extra long legs, she's just tall. Thanks for all the compliments. As the plot goes on I think you'll be surprised. Or at least that's what I hope! Ihope you'll enjoy these two chapters.

Prime Time Mattitude – Hehehe, glad you're liking it so far. Hope these next two chapters live up to the rest! More is revealed about Kiara's plan pretty soon. 

the-ladyship-writers – The next two chapters are here, hope you like them. 

Xtremelybold – All will be revealed…just not yet. You'll have to keep reading to find that out ;-D

***************************************************************************************************************************

Chapter 10

  
  
"Yeah, that's right. Good - hey, you're really getting the hang of this!" Amy said encouragingly from the top turnbuckle where she sat, watching Kiara do moonsault after moonsault from the opposite corner. 

"Thanks. It's harder than I thought though!" Kiara exclaimed breathlessly, as she stood up and went to fetch her water bottle. 

"Yeah, it is, but it gets easier the more you practice. Is there anything else you want to work on? We only have about half an hour before the end of the show though." Amy said, as she jumped down from the turnbuckle. 

"Well, I'd kind of like to have a go at the Shooting Star. It always looks so impressive." Kiara replied, after a minute or two. 

"It is impressive, but it's also dangerous. We should put a crash mat down if you're going to have a go at that one." said Amy, climbing out of the ring and fetching a crash mat from underneath the ring. "We always practice with the crash mat for this until we're confident that we can do it safely. Then we can have a go with someone underneath. Never attempt it onto the ringmat unless it's planned in a match - it's too dangerous." 

"Okay, I'll have a few attempts at this, then we can go get showered." Kiara said, obligingly. 

Amy placed the crash mat where she wanted it, then climbed the turnbuckles. She faced the center of the ring, and took a couple of deep breaths before jumping up, and throwing her feet forwards, so that she flipped backwards and landed, stomach first onto the crash mat. She stood up and gestured to Kiara that it was her turn. Slowly, Kiara climbed to the top turnbuckle and faced the center of the ring. Like Amy, she took deep breaths, before attempting the move. Surprisingly, Kiara performed the move flawlessly. 

"Wow!" Amy cried, racing towards Kiara, "I've never seen anyone perform that move perfect first time! Do you want another go, or are you happy with that?" 

"I'll have one more go, just to be sure." Kiara replied, not quite ready to believe that she could do the move. She climbed to the top turnbuckle once again and prepared to throw herself off. Once again she performed the move flawlessly. 

"Well, I'd say that you were a natural at that!" exclaimed Amy, congratulating her new friend as they put the crash mat away. 

"Thanks. I am so beat now though! I can't wait to get a nice hot shower." Kiara replied as she grabbed her bottle of water, before joining Amy as she walked towards the locker rooms. 

"Yeah. I'd better hurry actually. I told Matt and Jeff I'd meet them after the show, they'll be waiting." Amy said, as she quickened her pace. 

"Okay, well thanks for helping me Amy. Want to eat breakfast together in the morning?" Kiara asked, before turning towards her locker room. 

"Sure! I'll meet you in the hotel dining room at about… eight?" Amy replied. 

"Perfect! See you!" Kiara called, as they went their separate ways. 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

  
  
"Amy, where have you been? We've been waiting here for ages!" exclaimed Matt, as he caught sight of their redheaded friend jogging towards them. 

Amy paused before answering, she knew that they wouldn't like to hear that she'd been with Kiara, "I, uh, was working out for a while. I didn't do too much tonight, so I wanted to work out while I got the chance. I would have asked you two, but you both seemed so distracted, and I can see that Jeff at least still is." Amy hoped that her answer wouldn't make Matt suspicious. 

"Oh, okay. Well, anyway, let's go! I'm starving! We can call at McDonalds on the way to the hotel" said Matt, as he turned and headed towards the arena's front entrance. He wanted to try and avoid the mass of fans that he knew would be waiting for them at the back entrance. The fans were clever and knew that the wrestlers usually used the back entrance, so they congregated there, each of them waiting for their own personal favorite to come out. Matt knew that they would be disappointing a lot of fans tonight by not making an appearance, but he looked at Jeff and knew that going out of the front was a good idea. Jeff was, again, looking at the floor, distracted by his memories of Kiara. Matt couldn't help but think that it was a good thing that they were walking in a straight line down a clear corridor, or Jeff might have had a little trouble walking with his head down. 

"So, what are you guys doing for breakfast in the morning?" Amy asked, wondering how she was going to break it to them that she was eating with Kiara. 

"Hmm, I don't know. We'll probably try and find a Denny's somewhere like usual. Are you coming with us?" Matt replied, as they reached the main door of the arena. 

"Oh, I don't think so. I was planning on having a nice lie-in then getting something from the hotel restaurant before we leave for the gym. Is that ok?" Amy answered, pushing the heavy glass door open. 

"Yeah, sure. What time do you want to go to the gym?" Matt said, carefully looking round for any fans that might accost them. Normally he was happy to answer questions, sign autographs and take photo's, but tonight all he wanted to do was get to the hotel so he could crash, and think about the day that turned out to be one of the worst in his life. He was worried about Jeff, who didn't seem to be handling the return of Kiara too well. As he was wondering how to approach the subject, Jeff suddenly came to life. 

"Why are we coming out this way Matt? We still have to go round the back to get the car" Jeff asked confusedly, as he noticed his surroundings. Matt looked around and then realized that Jeff was right. 

"Damn! I totally forgot about that! We just thought it would be easier for you, if you didn't have to deal with the fans. You're not exactly in the right state of mind are you?" Matt replied. 

"Well yeah, I am a bit distracted with Kiara showing up again, but I always have time for the fans! They are what made us Matt, and we can never repay them enough!" Jeff retorted, slightly philosophically. 

Matt gave him a weird look then answered, "Okay, sorry bro, we'll go round there now." He started to walk towards the back of the arena when Jeff stopped him. 

"No, we have to go back in the arena and come out of the back entrance, otherwise the fans might not see us!" Jeff said. 

"What? We've just walked all the way out here! Why can't we just go round the back from here?" exploded Amy, who had been silent during the exchange of the brothers' words, but now couldn't believe her ears. 

Jeff looked startled at Amy's voice, as though he'd forgotten that she was there, "Well, they have been waiting for us, we should at least do the decent thing and give out a few autographs." He answered, quietly, not wanting to upset their friend even more. 

Matt whispered to Amy, "Let's humor him. Then maybe we can get something to eat!" 

Amy sighed, "Okay Jeff, let's go." As she pushed the heavy glass door open once more and re-entered the arena. 

"Yay!" Jeff exclaimed, excitedly, before setting off at a run. Matt and Amy just looked at each other, disbelievingly, and started jogging slowly behind him. Matt had a feeling that Jeff was doing whatever he could to take his mind of Kiara. Amy was just wondering why she was friends with someone so weird. 


	12. Chapter 12

A/N – Ok, I know it's been a while, but eventually here we go! Chapters 12 & 13. These chapters have been written for absolutely ages, but I lost them off my computer, and I've only just managed to locate them again, so sorry for the delay. Enjoy!

Chapter 12

An hour and a half later, Matt, Jeff and Amy finally managed to leave the arena and get something to eat. Amy was livid. She hadn't eaten since before the show started and Jeff had insisted that they stay until every fan got an autograph. By the time they got to McDonalds, Amy was barely talking to either Matt or Jeff, Matt kept turning the CD player up to try and disguise the rumbling in his stomach, and Jeff was blissfully unaware of the annoyance in the air as he hummed along to the CD and looked out the window at the nightlife of Denver.

"Okay, we're going through the drive-thru because it'll be easier than eating in. I think we've given autographs to every fan in Denver already!" Matt said pointedly to Jeff, who was poised to jump out of the car. Jeff pouted a little, then sat back in his seat as Matt pulled the car round to the drive-thru window. "Okay, what does everyone want?" Matt asked before he opened his window to give their order.

"I'll have a McChicken sandwich, large fries and six chicken McNuggets. I'm starving! Oh, and a large strawberry milkshake please." Amy announced, hungrily.

"Erm, I'll have a large Big Mac meal, and a McChicken sandwich, with a large Coke to drink." Jeff decided, after looking at the menu boards.

"And I'll have a Big Mac meal, with six chicken McNuggets and a medium Fanta please." Matt said to the guy behind the counter, he hadn't needed to give him Jeff and Amy's orders because they'd spoken loudly enough for the guy to hear them through the window.

"Okay sir, that will be $15.99 please" the guy said, as he totaled their order. "Thanks, if you'll just pull up to the next window, your order will be about five minutes."

"Thanks a lot. Oh, keep the change." Matt said, as he pulled away from the counter. "I can't believe we just spent that much on McDonalds!"

"I know! It's so expensive!" exclaimed Amy in agreement. "We could have got a giant size pizza with everything for that price!"

Matt laughed, but before he could add anything, their order was brought out. "Thanks a lot." Matt said, taking the huge bag from the guy who brought it to them. He handed the bag to Amy and they drove out of the waiting bay and into a parking spot. "Okay Amy, hand it over!"

"Hold on, hold on! I'm sorting it out. Here's your Fanta. Jeff, your Coke..." Amy said handing the brothers their drinks and taking her milkshake out and putting it on the dashboard while she sorted the food out. The trio sat and ate their food in quiet enjoyment, each of them distracted by thoughts of Kiara. Amy was thinking about why the two brothers didn't like Kiara. In the short time that she had spent with the younger woman, Amy had found that she was quite a nice person, and couldn't see what was wrong with her. Jeff found himself wondering why Kiara had to turn up again. When he saw her again for the first time, she still looked as beautiful as she had nine years ago. If the memories hadn't still been raw in his mind, he could have found himself falling for her all over again. The only thing that stopped him was that he knew what type of person she really was. Matt had no such feelings for Kiara. He remembered her as the girl who nearly ruined his relationship with his younger brother and he could never forgive her for that.

Matt finished his food and balled his rubbish up, throwing it back into the big bag. He wiped his hands on a napkin and started the car. "So, are we ready to go back to the hotel?" he asked, turning to Jeff and Amy. Jeff, who had his mouthful could only nod his head.

"Yeah, I'm getting tired and I need some sleep now." replied Amy, popping another french fry into her mouth and chewing thoughtfully.

"Okay then, off we go. Hey, do you know what you're doing tomorrow for Smackdown?" Matt asked Amy, trying to make small talk as he pulled out of the parking lot and onto the freeway.

"Yeah, I'm supposed to be doing a segment with Trish. She's going to say stuff about you guys and how you're losing and everything, then she's going to compare you to T&A and say how much better they are, blah, blah blah, which leads into a match which of course I win, and I trash talk her before I leave the ring. It's just a one off match I think, to keep me busy while you two are starting your fued with E&C before Kiara turns up. What are you guys doing?" Amy replied, finishing off her fries. As she mentioned Kiara, she turned to check on Jeff, who was still slowly and methodically eating his food. He didn't seem to be paying attention to the conversation that was going on.

"Oh, it's another match against the APA. We're trying to get the belts back since we lost them on RAW, but this time the APA are going to really beat us up so we have a couple of weeks rest. During our time off, E&C are going to start ridiculing us, then when we come back obviously the fued starts. We've only got five weeks till the next PPV, then we actually have to face...her." Matt said, deciding not to say Kiara's name as he caught sight of Jeff, who seemed to have now tuned into the conversation, in the rear view mirror. Amy noticed too, so she didn't comment on it.

"Yeah, I'm actually glad we're getting time off. I could do with a couple of weeks to rest and I want to work on the volcano some more." Jeff chipped in, as he slurped down the rest of his coke.

"Uh, Jeff, we actually have to travel with the WWF you know?" Matt said, as he pulled into the hotel's parking lot.

"What?! You mean they're not letting us go home? Aw man!" Jeff moaned, sinking down in his seat, before realising that Matt had stopped the car. He got out and slammed the door shut before walking towards the hotel.

"I have to share a room with that! Great! And he left his bag for me! If he wasn't my brother..." Matt muttered, getting out of the car. Amy giggled to herself as she too got out.

"Come on Matt, you know he's just stressed. He'll be better in the morning." she said, going to help Matt with the bags.

"I hope so!" Matt replied, closing the trunk and heading towards the hotel, with Amy following.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The next morning, Amy woke up at 7:30am. She got out of bed and headed to the shower. She had to be quick if she was going to meet Kiara. In record time, Amy had showered, washed and dried her hair and got dressed. She looked at the clock on her bedside cabinet. It read 7:50am. 'Just enough time for me to get down to the restaurant!' she thought, grabbing her card key and leaving the room. She ran down the stairs and arrived at the restaurant as the big clock in the lobby chimed eight o'clock. Looking around, she spotted Kiara at a seat near the back of the restaurant. She headed over towards her.

"Hey! How are you this morning?" Amy greeted Kiara cheerfully as she sat down.

"Morning! I'm a little sore, but I expected that! I've never done moves like the ones I was doing last night before!" Kiara replied, just as cheerfully.

"Yeah, but you'll get used to them. So what are we getting for breakfast?" Amy said, picking up the menu in front of her. Kiara followed suit.

Looking over the top of the menu, Kiara studied Amy intently. 'She has no idea!' she thought before turning her attention fully to the menu. She was getting hungry now.

"Well, I think I'll have a full breakfast with French toast. I'm really hungry!" exclaimed Amy, putting her menu down. "What about you?"

"I think I'll have... Belgian waffles, and then bacon and pancakes to follow. I'm starving too!" Kiara replied, closing her menu and putting it on top of Amy's. "What do you want to drink? Tea? Coffee?"

"No, I don't drink tea and coffee. I'll just have a glass of fresh orange juice." said Amy, looking for a waiter and beckoning the first one that caught her eye.

"Well, I can't start the day without a big pot of coffee!" Kiara laughed as the waiter reached the table.

"May I take your order?" he asked politely, trying not to stare at Amy.

"Oh, yeah. I'll have a full breakfast with French toast, and a glass of fresh orange juice please." Amy requested, smiling at the waiter, who did his best not to blush.

"Very good. And for you Madam?" he asked, turning to Kiara.

"I'll have the Belgian waffles to start, and then I'll have bacon and pancakes please." Kiara said, also smiling.

"And to drink?"

"Oh yes, I'll have a pot of coffee please."

"Thank you. Your drinks will be here in a minute." The waiter said, collecting the menu's and leaving the table.

"Did you see that guy blush when you smiled at him?" Kiara exclaimed excitedly in a loud whisper once the waiter was out of earshot.

"Yeah, I guess he must be a fan. Maybe I'll autograph a napkin and leave it with the tip. Did you get to see his name?" Amy replied, laughing a little. She was flattered, but she was used to it by now. She knew he'd recognised her but not Kiara, since Kiara hadn't appeared on TV yet.

"Yeah, it was Chip, I think." Kiara replied, stifling a giggle.

"Chip?! Oh my God! What a name! Hey, you should leave him your autorgraph too, then he can tell all his friends that he knew who you were first! What's your ring name going to be anyway?" Amy exclaimed, trying not to laugh, then quickly becoming serious again.

"Yeah, Vince told me that it's going to be Kalika. Apparently it means 'she who destroys' and since that's what I'm supposed to be doing to you, Vince thought it was fitting." Kiara sighed, as though she weren't sure if the name suited her. 'I couldn't agree more.' she thought.

"It's a little strange, but it's not bad. It could be a lot worse. I'm sure it'll grow on you in time." Amy replied, reassuringly, oblivious to Kiara's thoughts. Before Kiara could say anything else, the waiter approached with their drinks. "Thank you." said Amy, "Hey, have you got a pad of paper we could borrow please?"

"Yes, certainly Madam. Here you go." the waiter replied, handing Amy a spare order pad from his pocket.

"Thank you Chip." Amy said, reading his name off his badge. "I'll be sure to get it back to you." Chip blushed again and quickly walked away from the table. Amy and Kiara started laughing quietly.

"What are you going to do with that?" Kiara asked, once her laughter had subsided.

"Leave him an autograph! I told you! You're leaving yours too, with a little note to explain who you are, of course." Amy said, tucking the notepad into her bag. She didn't want to write the autograph out until they'd finished breakfast, for fear that she'd spill something on it, or that Chip would see it. "Oh, shh, here he comes with breakfast!"


End file.
